


I... Do?

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [88]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental nuptials, Diplomatic faux pas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe forgets he's not a diplomat.





	

“What gift would you like?” their host asks, smiling between them.  


“…we don’t need any gifts, thank you, your hospitality has been more than enough,” is Kylo’s immediate (and polite) response.  


“Nonsense! On such a joyous occasion we must recognise the commitment you have made to each other, and celebrate the fact you shared it with us!”  


“…it’s okay, we’re f–”  


“Ky, let the woman give us the gift. You don’t want to be rude, do you?”  


“I’m not being… Poe…” Kylo tries to communicate with his eyebrows, but Poe isn’t paying attention. “We need to keep the mission official.”  


“It would very much honour us,” the woman says. “But if you are not ready to form such ties…”  


“We’re ready,” Poe says. “Very ready.”  


***

“…Kylo, I thought she meant _ties with the Republic_ , not _between us_.”  


“That’s why **I** am the diplomat, and you’re the pilot!”  


“I was just trying to be friendly!”  


“You were so friendly you accidentally _married me_ so you didn’t hurt someone’s _feelings_.”  


Kylo watches as Poe rubs the back of his neck. “This isn’t gonna go down well with your mom, is it?”

“She will likely laugh and offer to divorce us.”  


“Hey, we _just_ got married. You really want a divorce this soon? Gimme a chance!”  


“We could just keep it between us, and… if we… uh… if we decide later we want to _stay_ married, we could have an official ceremony and pretend to everyone we weren’t already married?”  


“We’re going to be fake-not-married?”  


“…yes.”  


“Kylo, I love you,” Poe says, and leans up to kiss him. “I accept.”  


“ _You already did_.” That’s the problem. And they can’t divorce right off, anyway, or risk bringing dishonour on their new ‘friends’. “I expect gifts.”  


“You got them, babe. Anything for my husband.”  


“ _Don’t call me that, yet_!”  


“Whatever you say, ball and chain.”  


Poe is going to need to buy a _lot_ of gifts, Kylo thinks. A lot.


End file.
